Shattered
by RealMute
Summary: Queen Elsa is confronted with the harsh realities of her powers and actions. Canon universe. Some OC.


A/N: _Well, here it is. First big release. This is going to be a continuing fanfic. Chapter release schedule is To Be Announced.  
_

_Thanks in advance for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. - Mute_

* * *

Everything was still. Absolutely still.

The blizzard had dissipated, leaving nothing but small flakes hovering about in the air. The fjord was silent, a harsh contrast to the blizzard that had just taken place. The collection of ambassadors atop the balcony view the scene unhindered now, spotting Hans, Elsa, an alive Anna, and a rugged looking blonde man.

Elsa choked on her tears, hands and knees planted on the ice. Faint footsteps protruded behind her cries. Hans was approaching. She couldn't hear him; she was busy lost in thoughts of her sister. All her life, all she wanted was to make sure Anna was safe- and now she had been the reason… Elsa didn't allow herself to finish the thought.

Just above, a greedy sword hung in the air.

"**NO!**"

_Anna?_

Elsa heard a shatter.

Pieces of pure blue ice slid into her vision: a hand, a shoulder, an eye, a braid.

_Wh-What._

An arrangement of human ice fragments surrounded her. Elsa brought herself up to her knees to process what was unfolding before her. It was Anna. Her little sister- her only sister- was beneath her in pieces.

The memories of playing as children swept through Elsa's mind, particularly those long nights in the ballroom. Then the last night they had played together. Then harming her sister. Her mind screamed: _You did this. Look at what you've done to her. She only ever loved you._

She attempted to form any amount of words, any noise, but her throat went dry. Her mind went blank. Her surroundings dissolved around her- she could only see her sisters fragments.

_You've done it again. You couldn't keep control. She isn't coming back._

Elsa began to sob. A heart-crippling sob. Her palms met her eyelids. She cried out in desperation, her body shaking in both fear and pain. The ice beneath her began to thicken, and snow began to fall.

_Anna, no..._

Hans, a bit surprised of his own doing, spoke: "Look at what you did, Elsa. You've killed her again!" Elsa cringed at the voice. She looked back to see the man standing just a few feet away, sword in his hand. Her sobs slowed. _No… It's __**his**__ fault._ The ice under her knees began to crack. The snow fell faster, taking a form close to hail.

Elsa looked at him in his smug eyes and lost control: "What..." she found her voice, taking deep inhales with each word, "What… have... **you…** **DONE!?**" Upon her scream, colossal ice shards burst from the frozen waters around her figure, crashing, cutting, and breaking nearby ships. Each shard extended out in a different direction, and each with varying lengths. Elsa was crouched in the flat center of it all.

The ambassadors hastily fled the balcony, fearing that they too would be killed.

Kristoff had run from the explosion, and was now watching the scene unfold from a larger distance, attempting to piece together everything that was happening.

Hans didn't have time to react, and had stood still while a shard cut a gash in his left cheek. He now stood before her with a hand on his injured cheek, still gripping the handle of his weapon with the other.

Elsa, now breathing heavily in agony, stood up to face the coward before her. "**You will pay.**" she dictated, treading closer to the now fearful man.

Hans pointed his sword in protest, taking slow steps backward. "You can't do this… You're the queen!" he stammered "what will your kingdom think!?"

"I read once that fear is the only way to **really** rule a kingdom."

With a wave of her hand, his mouth, arms, and legs froze solid. She thrust her magic enveloped hands toward him, and tendrils of ice and snow lifted his unmoving form into the air. He hung from his frozen arms and legs, spread out like a man to be quartered. Tears dripped off her chin, Elsa grit her teeth, and raised her fiercely glowing hand.

"I will show you a Queen."


End file.
